List of publishers
This is a list of publishers in English. A * Ace Books - an imprint of Penguin Group * Academic Press - UK publisher - now an imprint of Elsevier * Addison-Wesley - an imprint of Pearson * AK Press * Aladdin Paperbacks - a children's fiction imprint of Simon & Schuster * Alexander Street Press * Allen & Unwin * Andre Deutsch - an imprint of Carlton * Andrews McMeel Publishing * Anvil Press Poetry * Applewood Books * Arbor House * Arcade Publishing * Arcadia Publishing - local U.S. history * Arkham House * ArtScroll - a major imprint of Mesorah Publications * A. S. Barnes (founded by Alfred Smith Barnes) * Athabasca University Press * Atheneum Books- a children's fiction imprint of Simon & Schuster * Atheneum Publishers - publisher of political books including the Pulitzer Prize Winner The Making of the President, 1960 * Atlas Press * ATOM Books a UK based imprint of Little, Brown * AuthorHouse a print on demand / self publisher B * B & W Publishing * Baen Books * Baker Book House * Banner of Truth Trust - UK based Christian publisher * Barrie & Jenkins * Basic Books * Ballantine Books * Bantam Books imprint owned by Random House * Bantam Spectra specialist Sci-Fi imprint of Bantam * BBC Books * Belknap Press * Berkley Books - an imprint of Penguin Group (USA) * Birkhauser Boston - part of the Springer Science+Business Media group * Bison Books * A & C Black - now an imprint of Bloomsbury Publishing Plc * Black Dog Publishing * Black Library * Black Sparrow Books * Blackie and Son Limited * Blackwell Publishing * Blake Publishing * Bloodaxe Books * Bloomsbury Publishing Plc - home of Bloomsbury.com * Bobbs-Merrill Company bought out in 1959 by Howard W. Sams Company * BooksForABuck.com * Book Works * Borgo Press - an imprint of Wildside Press * Bowes & Bowes * Marion Boyars Publishers * Boydell & Brewer * Brill * Brimstone Press - Australian Dark Fiction Publisher * Burns & Oates - now an imprint of Continuum * Butterworth-Heinemann - Uk based imprint of the international giant Elsevier C * Cambridge Scholars Publishing UK * Cambridge University Press UK * Canongate Books * Carlton Books UK * Carlton Publishing Group UK * Carnegie Mellon University Press * Cassell * Cengage Learning * Central European University Press * Century, imprint of Random House publishers. * Chambers Harrap * Charles Scribner's Sons * Chatto and Windus * Chick Publications * Chromaview * Churchill Livingstone - an imprint of the giant Elsevier * City Lights Publishers * Cloverdale Corporation * Columbia University Press * Cornell University Press * Collins - now part of HarperCollins * Concordia Publishing House * Constable & Co Ltd - now part of Constable & Robinson * Continuum International Publishing Group - also known as Continuum * Copper Canyon Press * Coronet Books - a paperback imprint of Hodder & Stoughton * CRC Press * Creation Books * Crocker & Brewster D * Da Capo Press * Daedalus Publishing * Dalkey Archive Press - small fiction publisher based in Urbana, IL * David & Charles * DAW Books * Dedalus Books * Del Rey Books - a fantasy genre imprint of Random House * Delacorte Press * J. M. Dent * Dick and Fitzgerald * Directmedia Publishing * Dodd, Mead and Company * Donegal Bay Publishing * Dorrance Publishing * Dorchester Publishing * Dorling Kindersley * Doubleday * Douglas & McIntyre - major Canadian publishing house * Dover Publications * E. P. Dutton E * Earthscan publisher of books and journals on climate change, etc. * Eburon Academic Publishers * ECW Press * Eel Pie Publishing * Eerdmans Publishing * Ellora's Cave * Elsevier, now part of the Reed-Elsevier group. * Emerald Group Publishing * Europa Press * Everyman's Library * Exact Change * Eyre & Spottiswoode F * Faber and Faber * FabJob * Fairview Press * Firebrand Books * Focal Press * Folio Society * Four Walls Eight Windows * Frederick Warne & Co * Fulcrum Press G * G-Unit Books * George Newnes * GK Hall & Company * Good News Publishers * Goose Lane Editions * Golden Cockerel Press * Victor Gollancz * Grafton (publisher) * Greenery Press * Greenwillow Books - and imprint of HarperCollins * Greenwood Publishing Group * Gregg Press — Boston, MA based imprint of GK Hall & Company * Griffin, (prev. London: John Joseph Griffin and Company) * George Routledge & Sons - one incarnation of the UK based publishing house * Grove Press / Atlantic Monthly Press H * Hachette Book Group USA * Hackett Publishing Company * Hamish Hamilton currently part of Penguin Books (UK) * Heinemann (book publisher) an imprint of the Harcourt Education division of Reed Elsevier * Harcourt Trade Publishers: originally Harcourt Brace & Company (1919), then Harcourt, Brace & World, Inc. (1960), and Harcourt Brace Jovanovich (HBJ, 1970), now part of Harcourt Education * Harcourt Assessment, previously The Psychological Corporation, now part of Harcourt Education * Harlequin Enterprises Ltd * Harper & Brothers became Harper & Row * Harper & Row also now part of HarperCollins * HarperCollins Publishers * HarperPrism an imprint of HarperCollins * HarperTrophy an imprint of HarperCollins * Harry N. Abrams, Inc. * Harvard University Press * Harvest House * Harvill Press at Random House * Hawthorne Books * Haynes Manuals (UK) * HMSO * Hodder & Stoughton * Hodder Headline * Hogarth Press * Holt, Rinehart and Winston an imprint of Harcourt Education * Hoover Institution Press * Houghton Mifflin * Humana Press * Hutchinson * Hyperion (publisher) I * Ian Allan Publishing * IDC Publishers an imprint of Brill * Ignatius Press * Immanion Press - UK SF and Fantasy publisher. * Imperial War Museum * Indiana University Press * Insomniac Press Canada * Inter-Varsity Press - IVP UK * InterVarsity Press - IVP USA * Ivyspring International Publisher J * Jarrolds Publishing part of the UK business group Jarrolds * John Murray * John Wiley & Sons * Johns Hopkins University Press K * Kehot Publication Society * Kluwer Academic Publishers * Alfred A. Knopf * Kodansha L * Ladybird Books * Leaf Books * Left Book Club * Legend Books an SF imprint of Random House * Library of America * Lion Hudson * Lion Publishing - now a part of Lion Hudson * Little, Brown and Company * Longman * Lutterworth Press M * A. C. McClurg * McClelland and Stewart * Macmillan Publishers * Mainstream Publishing * Mandrake of Oxford * Mandrake Press * Manchester University Press * Marion Boyars Publishers * Marshall Cavendish * Marshall Pickering a Christian imprint of HarperCollins * Martinus Nijhoff Publishers an imprint of Brill * Matthias Media * McGraw Hill * Medknow Publications * Melbourne University Publishing * Mercier Press * Methuen Publishing * Michael Joseph * The Miegunyah Press * Miles Kelly Publishing * Mills & Boon * Minerva Press * Mirage Publishing (UK) Mind, Body & Spirit and Self Help * MIT Press * Modern Library * John Murray * Mycroft & Moran an imprint of Arkham House N * Nauka * New Directions Publishing * New English Library * New Holland Publishers (UK) * New Press, The * Newnes * Nonesuch Press * Noontide Press * Northwestern University Press * W. W. Norton & Company * NYRB Classics O * Open University Press * Orchard Books * Orion Books * Orion Publishing Group * O'Reilly Media * Otava, Finland * Peter Owen Publishers * Oxford University Press (UK) P * Palgrave Macmillan * Pan Books - now Pan Macmillan * Pantheon Books at Random House * Parachute Publishing * Parallax Press * Pathfinder Press * Paulist Press * Pavilion Books - UK publisher of illustrated books * Peace Hill Press * Penguin Books UK * Penguin Putnam Inc. (USA) * Persephone Books * Peter Owen Publishers * Phaidon Press * Philtrum Press * Picador UK * Pimlico Books at Random House * Point Blank - an imprint of Wildside Press * Prentice Hall * Prime Books - an imprint of Wildside Press * Princeton University Press * Progress Publishers * Prometheus Books * Puffin Books - an imprint of Penguin Books * Pulp.Net * G. P. Putnam's Sons Q * Quebecor * Quirk Books R * Random House * Reed Elsevier * Remington & Co * Rigby (book publisher) an imprint of the Harcourt Education division of Reed Elsevier * Riverhead Books * Robson Books * Rodopi * Routledge Kegan Paul - UK publishing house - now Routledge an imprint of Taylor & Francis Group publishing * Ripping Yarns.com an imprint of Rockbuy Limited S * St. Martin's Press * Schocken Books * Scholastic Press * Charles Scribner's Sons * Scribner (UK) * Secker & Warburg * Sensorotika Press * Shambhala Publications * Shoemaker & Hoard Publishers * Shuter & Shooter Publishers * Sidgwick & Jackson * Signet Books an imprint of New American Library * Simon and Schuster * South End Press * SPCK * Spinster's ink books * Spottiswoode and earlier form of Eyre & Spottiswoode * Springer Science+Business Media (formally Springer Verlag) * Stanford University Press * Stanton & Lee an imprint of Arkham House * The Stationery Office - Publishers of UK government publications etc. Was the printing arm of the HMSO. * Summit Media * SUNY Press * Sussex Academic Press T * T & T Clark * Tachyon Publications * Tammi, Finland * Target Books - now part of Virgin Publishing * Tartarus Press * Thames & Hudson (UK) * Thames & Hudson USA * Third World Press * Thomas Nelson * Ticonderoga Publications * Times Books * Tor Books * Triangle Books - paperback imprint of SPCK * Tuttle Publishing * Twisted Spoon Press * Tänapäev * Taylor & Francis U * UCL Press - University College of London Press * Unfinished Monument Press * University of Alaska Press * University of California Press * University of Chicago Press * University of Minnesota Press * University of Michigan Press * University of Nebraska Press * University of Toronto Press * University of Wales Press * University of Washington Press * University Press of America * University Press of Kentucky * Usborne Publishing V * Verso Books * Victor Gollancz Ltd * Viking Press - merged with Penguin Group (USA) * Vintage Books (US) * Vintage Books at Random House (UK) * Virago Press * Virgin Publishing * Voyager Books - imprint of HarperCollins * VSP an imprint of Brill W * W.W. Norton & Company * Ward Lock & Co * Weidenfeld & Nicolson * Wesleyan University Press * WestBow Press an imprint of Thomas Nelson * Wildside Press * Windgate Press * Wisdom Publications * Workman Publishing * World Publishing Company * World Scientific Publishing * Wrecking Ball Press * WSEAS * WSOY, Finland * John Wiley & Sons X * Xavier House Publishing Y * Yale University Press Z * Ziff Davis Media * Zondervan See also * List of publishers of children's books * List of small presses Category:Book publishing companies Publishing